warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ms ds nerd
Welcome to my Talk Page! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:27, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for joining! (: Please go and read the Rules before RPing! Thanks(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS hi Luckshine. I am good. How are you? hello! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 18:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' * ,MMM8&&&. * MMMM88&&&&& . MMMM88&&&&&&& * MMM88&&&&&&&& MMM88&&&&&&&& 'MMM88&&&&&&' 'MMM8&&&' * /\/|_ __/\\ Firestar♥Sandstorm / -\ /- ~\ . ' \ =_YT_ = / / *(` `\ ~ \ / \ / `\ | | ) ~ ( / \ / ~ \ \ / \~ ~/ jgs_/\_/\__ _/_/\_/\__~__/_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_ | | | | ) ) | | | (( | | | | | | | | | |( ( | | | \\ | | | | | | | | | | )_) | | | |))| | | | | | | | | | | | | | (/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ' Firestar and Sandstorm sitting on a fence. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. darn this bold text!!! >:( ' ' ' ' '' ' oh wait the bold text disappeared. oh well [[User:Firestream12|♥'''FIRESTREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am, r u on chat? Skymist is always hyper! 00:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! Ivyheart 14:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey u there? Skymist is always hyper! 17:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but chat's not working for me. I can get on the other cpu and chat though. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! User:Ivyheart 16:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Ms. As stated on Warrior Wiki's talkpage, you are forbidden from using their blanks anywhere else but their site. I am deleting the ones on your page, so, for future references, please don't use them. Thanks, Rainlegs 23:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) i had to leave real quick. go on chat if your still on! Rainface<3 22:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna go 2 your wiki now. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luck you on???? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 18:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) We are Ninjas!!!! You will never find us!! *DOES EVIL LAUGH!!* [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) i am sorry, i am leaving on a trip, so i have to hurry things.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm on, are you? Rainface<3 14:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Please! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) DDDD: It was Rain's brother. Please come. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) luck, you relize that wasen't me. Rowan told me that you left and i said that wasen't me cause it WASEN'T and it was my bro, don't worry, i hurt him. Rainface<3 00:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) darn, u know i on, kk, i'll c if chat works for me. Rainface<3 01:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola(: are you still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS YAY! I'm gonna copy your idea with the catogories...................... I hope you don't mind............(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS OMSC! I'm working on my 100 badge! HAHA(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS How do you delete the categories???? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 16:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) u on?Cheesywhale123 16:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Luck! :( Can't go on chat, on an ancient cpu that it doesn't work on. Wassup? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm on chat now so you don't have to be! xP Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 01:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hello luck please tell me you're on right npow i'm so bored.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 03:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP you guys r fast!!! 0_o --'[[User:BlueOrca|B''l''o''o]]' 01:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) haha, your funny xP Lavastorm can NEVER be killed, cause hes immortal granted by StarClan --'B''l''o''o'' 00:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) if your on go on chatCheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 16:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) im not going away anymore! :)Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 22:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, back from school, who missed rainy? Rainface<3 18:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG! IT'S SOOO CUTE AND PRETTY! Rainface<3 18:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fine ut I'm not talking to Rain. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 23:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Firestar I heard about what had happened between you and Firestar today, and I heard about the joke. Listen, that joke was not appropriate at all for the wiki. If you continue to talk and 'joke' about stuff like that, you will receive a ban. i don't want to do that, so you need to refrain. Thanks, Rainlegs 02:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) you really want to? well...YES!!! *hugz* ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 16:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) don't worry, i told rainlegs that we were bored and i know a few tricks up my sleeve. and btw rainlegs, if you r reading this, THE TRICKS DON'T INVOLVE U! (i have to say that that way rainlegs won't ban me for saying the sentence before i said about the tricks not involving rainlegs) Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 16:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Luck. Okay, so I'm sorta mad and confuzzled. Rain told me Firestar got mad about a joke, then ya'll were furious, she said she was quitting, she came back and apologized, but you and Cheesy still told Rain to delete Rowanflight's Quest? What's up!? 1, Firestar APOLOGIZED. 2, WHY on earth would you delete Rowanflight's quest even though you're mad at Firestar? 3, It's not like ''you to be this mad. But then, I'm not that updated with what's going on with the situation so I don't known if you forgave her and brought RQ back or what. :P What WAS the joke anyways? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nvm, Rain told me that RQ's back! Yay! :P Anyways, talk to ya later! Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yea, also, you don't have to save it now, if you go to the chararts file page and copy it there then put it on paint, it shouldn't have a black back ground. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) yea, i'll get on. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) rainy's not on she said she had to leave for dinner. wanna go on LOOOWiki chat?^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 23:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) go on chat Lucky!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 19:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, whack spotz with a frying pan for me. THANKS! Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 19:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) lolwhut U Mad? Anyways, its been already done x) --'Bloo 22:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Heyz! Can't get on chat but I'm on. :) Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 11:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) So howz ya doin? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 11:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Cool. :) Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 12:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Luck, ya still on? If you are, go on chat. :) Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 13:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Luck you should go on chat!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 15:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on chat!!!!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 16:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) OMGluck you're still on? Oh well, U'm back for a long time now:) I'm not logged in, but this is spotz. I'll log in and go to chat after this message. (Fried MAngos!) 17:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) come back! u always make chat more fun! Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 22:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) COME BACKZ! PLEEEEEEEEASE! I said it was okay right b4 you left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!! D-: D-: Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 22:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) meet me http://kirbyrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat d***, u know i'm on. alright, i'll go on chat. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 13:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) here ya go! Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 20:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hold up...I logged on today with a message on the Rainface wiki from Spotz. There was a blog she wrote there and she wanted me to read it. I read it, it was pretty dramatic but it said Rain and her were banned from here!??!?!? What happened last night? D-: Hi! I'm Silver! Nice to meet you! *Whacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 11:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) go on ww chat!!!!!!!!v rain got bannedmy name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 18:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. :P Well, I'll miss Rain and Spotz--I heard that Spotz also put me on the 'ugliest-poll' too. :( Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 21:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luck, if you can spare 10 seconds, watch this. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 12:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha, ikr? xD I hope you enjoyed that 10 seconds of your life you just wasted. :P Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) If you're on, go on chat! Rain was on the Comedy chat but she just left to go to a picnic. She'll be back after the picnic or whateveh. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 15:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i walked to school also. WE R WALKING BUDDIES i walked to school also go on chat please sorry sorry left chat on all night my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 14:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) if you're online go on chat!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 19:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i'm on. i am bored, got any charrie requests? Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 22:49, September 12, 2011 (UTC) rowan wuged you and cheesy. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 23:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, wanna go on chat?^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 21:18, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya probs cant go on chat tho ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 21:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) *Folds arms and takes a bite out of a slice of toast dunked in germ-X and saltwater* Ditto... Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) idk..wanna go on the chat on your wiki? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :( http://kirbyrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat meet me there my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 22:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Luckshine. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) why dont you know me? my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 23:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Luckeh, u still on? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) so u dont want to talk to me anymore? my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 00:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *Looks at Luckeh* I just read what you said to Moon...you still know me...right? :( Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) are you on any chats? my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 00:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ...Come back! What happened while I was gone? What about all the cats you roleplay on here--Rain, me, Moon, Fire, Rowan, Sky, all of our old friendships--frying pans, toast dunked in germ-X and saltwater...what could've possibly happened that would make you want to leave this Wiki after all of that? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) sure my name is cheesy-_- ...MUFFINS!!!!*starts to fly* KIRBY IS AWESOME!!!! 22:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 00:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Luck? *is crying in real life and in cpu* can you please come back to the wiki? you are one of my greatest friends and i want you back. Please! This wiki is NOTHING without you! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 02:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Have you noticed that Firestar took away our Chat mod thing? I rejoined...I'm gonna leave a message on Rainlegs' or Rosey's talk page.. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 09:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe yur leaving): Ya the same thing happened to meh on another wikia, i'll talk to fire..... she is being pretty mean, she gave you and silver chat mod rights then took them away without meh even knowing! AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... COME BACK LUCK! EVERYONE MISSES YOU! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) though we all want you back! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hi *wugz* chat won't work for me :P Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 23:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) nothing much. hit spotz with a frying pan for me, will ya? Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 23:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) luckeh if you're on prety please go on chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Um Hi um i um saw autumns talk page...and i know that you blocked me from LWchat and didnt include me in friends... test test test test test test testSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC)